


Whoops

by Saxifactumterritum



Series: Moments universe [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxifactumterritum/pseuds/Saxifactumterritum
Summary: Rodney lets it slip





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> dsfkjnsdfvm,xcv,mc dsfvnvckjn idk idk I just do not know.

“What do you mean you didn’t know?” Rodney asks, world tipping around him. He gapes at Teyla, who just looks serenely back at him and shrugs. “No. No, you knew, he told you.”

“He did not,” Teyla says. “You know how he is, Rodney, he keeps things to himself.”

She’s sat on the edge of their deck, a beer resting on her thigh, feet bare. Her sandals are in the grass, her jumper tied around her hips, dressed in old jeans and a vest. Torren and Marta are playing on the lawn, Aidan watching out for them, Kanaan’s at the grill; it’s the now-annual queer pride barbeque, Carson’s sat next to Rodney looking all  _ compassionate _ , Laura’s home for once and is hovering by the grill snatching bits of food whenever she can while arguing with Radek, shouting across to where he’s mixing drinks. 

“He  _ told  _ you,” Rodney says again. Teyla gazes at him, unruffled. Rodney gets to his feet and looks at Ronon, stood with his own beer. Ronon shakes his head. “Shit. I’ve gotta…”

The only person missing from John’s pride-party is John himself, he went to lie down for half an hour and hasn’t emerged yet. Rodney takes the stairs two at a time and bursts into their bedroom, leaning back against the door. John’s lying on the bed, arm behind his head, Gwaihir curled against him. He’s fiddling with his phone but sets it aside to smile at Rodney. 

“I fucked up,” Rodney says. 

John rolls up off the bed, coming over to grip Rodney’s forearms. His eyes are a bit funny, intense. 

“With you, that might mean you blew up the world. Is something going to explode?” John asks. Ah right, yes, that. Rodney shakes his head. “Imminent danger?”

“Minimal, and only to me,” Rodney says. John frowns. “Well, I mean, I reckon you might just kill me, so there’s that, and then my heart just might explode, and I really, honestly I didn’t mean to do it, I didn’t know! Why didn’t you tell them?? Or tell me you didn’t tell them yet?! Jesus, Sheppard, it’s been long enough!”

“You might wanna rewind and start at the beginning,” John says, bussing the backs of his knuckles against Rodney’s cheek, looking amused. Rodney swallows hard. 

“I told them. By accident! I swear,” Rodney says. “Anyway, just Teyla and Ronon and Carson, we were just talking, actually we were talking about me but Ronon said, and then I just, and-”

“This is totally not the beginning,” John says, steering Rodney to the edge of the bed and guiding him to sit. Rodney pets the cat a bit. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks, looking up at John. 

“Fine,” John says. “I didn’t nap but I’m good.”

“You’re hiding! It’s your party, they’re your friends!” Rodney protests. 

“Carson, Radek, Laura-”

“Laura isn’t my friend,” Rodney grumbles. “And I only work with Radek.”

“You don’t work with him, you just invade his lab,” John says. “Because you are  _ friends _ .”

“... right,” Rodney mumbles, looking down at his hands. “Uh, John?”

“Yah?”

Rodney gets up and wraps himself around John so he doesn’t have to see his face. John hums against his shoulder and hugs him back, unprotesting. 

“I kind of told Teyla and Ronon you’re trans. And Carson was there, so him too,” Rodney says. “I didn’t know they didn’t know!

“Huh. Ok,” John says. “Is that what you’re freaking out about?”

“You’re… you’re ok? You don’t, you’re not distraught?” Rodney asks, rubbing over John’s back and shoulders just in case, cupping his head, stroking his hair.

“Mm, no, that’s nice though. If I said I was upset, would you keep on with that?” John asks, sounding amused. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell them, if you don’t care? You’re not mad at me?”

“Eh,” John says, butting his head against Rodney’s hand until he scritches. “Did they… did they mind?”

“No, of course not. Carson did his oh gosh face,” Rodney says. “Ronon laughed, I think at you so that’s not so nice but it's Ronon so it wasn't malicious just... I never have any idea what Teyla is thinking but she writes about this stuff so I doubt she minds.”

“I thought I might come out anyway, with the kids growing up. You never know what kid might turn out to be trans,” John says. “I don’t mind, it’s fine. They didn’t care?”

“Not in the slightest,” Rodney says. 

“Good, good, that’s good. You wanna hide in here with me? Gwai and me were gonna listen to the Lord of the Rings audiobooks,” John says. 

“Our party,” Rodney protests. 

“They’ll be fine without us,” John says. “Oh, I’ll text Teyla to tell her I’m distraught and you’re comforting me, then she’ll host for us.”

“If she ever finds out, she’ll string you up by your thumbs,” Rodney says, letting John go and watching as he sprawls on the bed again, shrugging, texting Teyla. He really isn’t distraught, he’s loose and relaxed and he looks happy. Easy. “Ok.”

“She says she loves me,” John says, smug about it. 

Rodney stretches out beside him and listens to the audiobook John’s picked out, most of his focus on John. It feels indulgent, lying here together in the late afternoon with Gwaihir, the familiar story falling into place around them. Indulgent and good and who cares about their party, and pissing Teyla off with lies about being sad when in fact John's content, happy; fingers knit with Rodney, lazy kisses, humming along with the terrible songs. 


End file.
